Ilusões insanas
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Sasuke bateu com a cabeça, e agora ele acha que não é Uchiha Sasuke e que está casado com Hyuuga Hinata. - U.A.
1. Cortes desmemoriados

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, apenas aquela sandálinha ninja feia.

**Avisos:** Esse fanfic é U.A. - Alternative Universe, e pode ou não conter palavreado chulo ou cenas/escritas pesadas, embora nesse capitulo não haja nada deste tipo.

* * *

**Ilusões insanas.**

**-**

**-**

**Cortes desmemoriados.**

**-**

"Uchiha?" Perguntou a enfermeira, direcionando o nome para a ampla sala de espera. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Dois homens e uma mulher se levantaram, indo em direção a enfermeira. "São os responsáveis pelo paciente A-1873, Uchiha Sasuke?" Um dos homens olhou para o documento querendo confirmar se era mesmo essa pessoa.

"Sim."

"Nomes" Pediu, mas vendo que os mais velhos dos homens franziu a levemente a testa, tratou logo de explicar. "São regras do hospital, senhor."

"Uchiha Fugaku, o pai do paciente."

"Uchiha Mikoto."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Como Sasuke-chan está?" Perguntou a mulher portadora de leves rugas na face, suavemente. Pela idade e pelo nome, a enfermeira logo a identificou como a mãe.

"O senhor Uchiha Sasuke-sama, esta fora de qualquer risco." Shizune, a enfermeira, observava atentamente a prancheta em suas mãos. "Teve apenas um corte desagradável na cabeça, nada com que se devam preocupar" Subiu o olhar, para observar a reação dos três, mas não havia ninguém surpreso, triste ou alegre... estavam apenas, bem, indiferentes a qualquer palavra dita por ela. Desceu os olhos novamente a prancheta e continuou. "Ele só poderá receber visitas a partir de amanhã, o médico do turno recomenda que voltem para casa e retornem amanhã." Mikoto ficou tensa, eles não deixariam uma mãe ver seu filho? Ambos os homens assentiram. "Agora, se me dão licença." Shizune se afastou lentamente. "Akasuna?" Falou alto, vendo uma velinha se levantar de sua poltrona de má vontade.

"O que faremos, Otou-san?"

"Vamos para casa."

------

**Sábado, 3h57 – Hospital Particular de Konoha.**

Sasuke piscou os olhos, para logo os arregalar. Sua cabeça doía mais que nunca e sua boca estavas seca, parecia fazer dias que não bebia sequer uma gota de água. Seu corpo doía. Quando seus olhos fizeram o feito de olhar para baixo, conseguiu manter o foco, havia duas tiras de couros em seus braços – uma de cada lado, com o propósito de manter-lo firme na cama, e dois tubos ligados em um ponto comum, onde fluíam dois tipos de diferentes líquidos. Um em uma tonalidade incolor e outro em um tom de vinho. _Mas que diabos? Como aquilo havia acontecido?_

Ele sorriu. Sua esposa vestida de médica com certeza era uma imagem tentadora, mas... onde ela estava? Ele girou a cabeça, mas o quarto ficou fortemente turvado. Apertou os olhos e se esforçou para conseguir se concentrar, droga, não estava funcionando. Ele abriu a boca para chamar-la, mas um som estranho saiu de sua garganta. Essa não era sua voz, era?

Sentindo-se confundido, respirou fundo. Poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando uma loira de grandes seios. Ela entrou na sala com o olhar enraivecido. Sasuke se encolheu. Onde estava a mulher dele?

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A mulher rosnou ferozmente, lembrando-se da ultima vez que o vira, o moleque havia sido imensamente grosso com ela _'Não preciso de remedi. Eu sou um Uchiha, Uchihas não precisam de remédios, blábláblá... ' _Tsunade se lembrou com raiva, em pensar que havia visto aquele menino nascer. Maldito dia em que tinha que fazer plantão naquele hospital, maldito horário em que a chamaram para ver um paciente, maldito dia para ver Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke choramingou. Com quem ela estava falando? Quem era um Uchiha? O que um multimilionário estaria fazendo ali? Ele olhou ao redor da sala. Do que esta mulher estava falando? Teria ela fugido de alguma ala mental?

"Quem?" Sasuke resmungou. A mulher apenas se limitou a rosnar novamente, esse garoto só estava piorando esse humor com essas brincadeirinhas.

"Não se faça de espertinho pra cima de mim Sasuke, seu moleque!" Tsunade brigou, fazendo com que Sasuke franzisse a sombrancelha. Esta mulher estava completamente equivocada, não havia nenhum Sasuke ali.

"Não, não!" Sasuke negou firmemente "Eu não estou me fazendo de esperto. A senhora deve ter me confundido com alguém." Tsunade piscou os olhos, horrorizada. Como é que é? Com que força ele havia batido a cabeça?

"Esta me dizendo que você não se chama Sasuke?" Ele assentiu. "Então... quem é você?" Perguntou estranhada.

"É estranho eu dizer isso, mas... eu devo ter me esquecido... ou talvez eu não tenha nome." Ele respondeu educadamente, tão educado que ela realmente duvidou que aquele fosse realmente Sasuke. Tsunade franziu a testa, puxou a cadeira próxima aos aparelhos médicos e se sentou próxima à cama de Sasuke.

"Nenhum nome?" O jovem negou. "Nenhuma idéia?" Ao ver o jovem negar novamente, a médica a garganta ficar seca e o ambiente ficar tenso. Será que ainda havia tempo dela arranjar um atestado e ir embora para casa e acordar desse terrível pesadelo de mau gosto?

"Mas talvez tenha uma pessoa que possa lhe ajudar." Tsunade levantou os olhos, com certeza não havia mais tempo.

"Quem?"

"Minha esposa." Respondeu simplesmente. A loira arregalou levemente os olhos, céus, este era Uchiha Sasuke, o homem com a maior aversão a relacionamentos estáveis em todo o mundo, com certeza aquele homem na cama a sua frente estava mal, um mulherengo dizendo que estava casado, ela riu interiormente. Podia ate ver as manchetes do próximo dia, **'**_**Uchiha Sasuke, o maluco!' **_venderia igual água no deserto, pensou maldosa.

"E quem seria sua esposa, meu caro?" Perguntou ironicamente. Pobre Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

-

**Continua...**

-

-

**N/A:** Bem, aqui estou eu - de novo, com mais um plano maligno de achar meios de ganhar reviews, mentira. Já faz um tempo que a idéia de terminar um longfic vinha me perturbando, então eu decidi criar essa historia e prometer que vou terminar-la. Eu não ando com muito tempo para escrever, mas vou fazer o máximo para tentar atualizar, claro, caso haja pessoas interessadas numa atualização, senão esse fic entrará em hiatos ou será deletado, pois poucas reviews desiludem qualquer autor.

Primeiramente essa é uma fic Sasuke e Hinata de rate T, mas se tiver um grande interesse pela fic, talvez o rate suba para M, isso depende de vocês, leitores. Estou ciente de que estou sendo completamente chata com isso, mas a partir de agora eu gostaria de escrever fanfics que agradassem a todos, sejam elas do ou de fora.

Espero que compreendam e fico na espera de reviews! ^^'

Bgsmil (K)


	2. Amnésia x Delírios

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Avisos:** Esse fanfic é U.A. - Alternative Universe, e pode ou não conter palavreado chulo ou cenas/escritas pesadas, embora nesse capitulo não haja nada deste tipo.

* * *

**Legenda:**

Sasuke piscou os olhos, para logo os arregalar. – **Narração normal.**

"E quem seria sua esposa, meu caro?" – **Fala normal. **

"Como disse que era mesmo o nome dessa menina?" – **Voz ao telefone.**

"_Hina-chan, vamos todos ao Ichiraku hoje, me ligue se você for!" _**– Mensagem eletrônica.**

* * *

.

**Ilusões insanas**

**Amnésia x Delírios **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sábado, 5h32 – Hospital Konoha**

_Hyuuga_, o sobrenome não lhe era estranho. O que lhe soava estranho era o fato de Uchiha Sasuke dizer que se relacionava diretamente com uma Hyuuga. Uma Hyuuga! E não havia sido da boca do povo ou de revistas de fofoca que ficara sabendo a respeito disso, e sim do próprio Sasuke! Era isso que a alarmava mais ainda. Tsunade soltou um risinho debochado, Uchiha Sasuke estava mesmo louco de pedra.

Acariciando delicadamente o pequeno copo de porcelana no qual continha sake, refletiu. Era publica as desavenças entre Uchihas e Hyuugas, embora muito discretas ambas as famílias, nenhuma das duas nunca sentiram o menor interesse em disfarçar a forte desavença que se desenvolvia entre si ao longo dos anos.

A família Hyuuga havia conseguido mérito ao longo do período Edo e o mantinha ate os dias de hoje, era com certeza uma das famílias mais ricas, tradicionais e respeitadas de todo o Japão. Muita gente se perguntava como essa família havia conseguido se manter no poder durantes tantos anos, séculos! Mas a resposta era, os Hyuugas eram influentes e ao longo dos anos aprenderam a usar essa influencia para beneficio próprio, tanto que aprenderam tão bem que conseguiram se manter no poder até a atualidade, a médica pensou.

Degustando lentamente o sake, Tsunade forçava a memória para se lembrar dos Hyuugas. Por muitos anos ela fora a médica pessoal dos Hyuugas da família principal, e ocasionalmente a médica dos Hyuugas da família secundaria, até que um dia Jiraya a convidou para se tornar a diretora de seu hospital, o Hospital Konoha, mas ainda assim era comum Hyuugas marcarem consultas regulares com ela. Com os pensamentos vagando em relação aos membros da família Hyuuga, Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse forçando mais ainda a memória. Não havia Hyuuga Hinata, havia Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hizashi, para falar a verdade havia dezenas de Hyuugas, mas nenhum com o nome de Hyuuga Hinata. Aborrecida, ela suspirou. Provavelmente essa menina era algum fruto da imaginação daquele Uchiha. Olhando em direção a porta, como se a resposta fosse chegar a qualquer momento, Tsunade tentava traçar a árvore genealógica daquela família em meio a pensamentos.

Sorrindo ironicamente, bateu a mão na testa, em um gesto de ter se lembrado de algo. Hanabi jamais fora a primogênita de Hiashi, lembrava-se muito bem de um ancião Hyuuga reclamando durante umas de suas consultas há muitos anos atrás sobre uma Hyuuga que fora excluída da família por ser uma desonra, a banida não era ninguém menos que a legitima herdeira dos Hyuuga e primogênita de Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata.

Virando o pequeno copo de sake de uma vez só Tsunade abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Hyuuga Hinata" murmurou. A médica não sabia o que os Uchihas fariam a respeito dessa menina e de Sasuke, estranhamente não sabia o porquê, mas estava pagando para ver que rumo aquela historia iria tomar.

A mais sensata decisão a se tomar no momento era ligar para Uchiha Fugaku, olhou com atenção o relógio no pulso esquerdo, esperaria dar sete horas para ligar, enquanto isso mandaria alguém procurar o paradeiro da menina Hyuuga.

Olhando para o pequeno copo de porcelana vazio, Tsunade suspirou e logo se levantou de onde estava sentada, alguém tinha que manter a ordem naquele lugar e esse alguém era ela. Com passos firmes em direção a porta, o sorriso malicioso continuava riscado no rosto, essa historia ainda ia lhe render umas boas risadas.

.

**Sábado, 10:27 – Mansão Uchiha**

**.**

"Kami, o quão forte ele bateu a cabeça?" Naruto perguntou à senhora Uchiha. Assim que ficaram sabendo da situação de Sasuke, a família do mesmo decidiu contatar a noticia aos mais íntimos do circulo social de Sasuke, que por incrível que se pareça, se resumia unicamente ao Uzumaki.

"Nós ainda não sabemos, mas pelo jeito foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se esquecer de si próprio." A voz suave e melancólica de Mikoto soou no cômodo, ninguém a culpava por se sentir completamente sem um pingo de animo, afinal o filho dela, ao que tudo indicava não se lembraria dela com tanta facilidade. "Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é manter-lo no hospital e encontrar essa menina."

"Se a senhora quiser eu posso ajudar a encontrar ela, 'to certo de que dou conta." Disse Naruto tentando animar a mãe de seu amigo.

"Não precisa, Naruto-kun. Fugaku e Itachi-chan já estão cuidando disso pessoalmente, ao que parece assim que encontrassem alguma coisa a respeito da menina, Anko tentaria entrar em contato com ela." A Uchiha passou a mão pelo cabelo em um gesto ansioso. "Além do mais até mesmo Tsunade-dono está procurando a respeito dessa... menina."

Apoiando a cabeça na mão, Naruto suspirou resignado. "Eu sei que é estranho Mikoto-san, mas eu tenho a impressão de que eu conheço essa menina de algum lugar." Sob os olhos atentos de Mikoto, o homem sorriu graciosamente. Por mais que tentasse transparecer tranqüilidade e que tudo daria certo, ele estava tão nervoso e ansioso quanto qualquer um naquela casa.

**.**

**Sábado, 14:35 – Apartamento de Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

"_Você tem cinco novas mensagens."_ Estranhando, Hinata se virou em direção ao telefone, não tinha o habito de receber tantas mensagens eletrônicas em um dia só. Preocupada, encostou-se ao batente da porta as escutando com atenção. O que é que fosse deveria ser importante, uma vez que nunca recebera essa quantidade de mensagens em um único dia.

"_Mensagem um: Hinata, jantar hoje às oito horas, não aceito um não como resposta. Todo mundo vai!"_ A Hyuuga suspirou fundo, a pessoa não havia se identificado, mas ela sabia muito bem quem era, ultimamente Kiba vinha tentando convencê-la a se tornar mais sociável convidando a para festas, jantares, reuniões da família dele e encontro entre amigos. Mas Kiba estava muito enganado, ele não ia conseguir torná-la mais sociável desse jeito.

"_Mensagem dois: "Hina-chan, vamos todos ao Ichiraku hoje, me ligue se você for! Ah é, é a Ino!"_ Suspirando novamente, Hinata levantou o olhar em direção a janela, pelo jeito ela não teria sossego esta noite.

"_Mensagem três: Senhorita Hyuuga, aqui é do Hospital Konoha e nós pedimos que assim que escutar essa mensagem entre em contato conosco, tenha um bom dia."_ Fitando o telefone como se ele fosse algum bicho de sete cabeças, Hinata se preocupou. Não se lembrava de ter feito nenhum exame lá, e sabia que as pessoas com o qual mantinha contato próximo a ponto de telefonarem do hospital não tinham condições o suficiente para manter consultas regulares ou atendimentos naquele hospital. Sentindo os pés formigarem, pensou. Será que algum Hyuuga havia falecido e por engano ligaram para ela? Se abaixando para tirar o calçado, murmurou.

"Não seria a primeira vez."

"_Mensagem quatro: Bom dia, senhorita Hyuuga."_ Ainda tirando seus tênis, Hinata não se lembrava de ninguém com uma voz tão cortante como aquela que preenchia o cômodo. _"Quem fala é Anko."_ E definitivamente não conhecia nenhuma Anko. _"Secretaria pessoal de Uchiha Fugaku"_ Assustada Hinata levantou o olhar imediatamente para o aparelho telefônico, ela não conhecia Uchiha Fugaku, mas ela definitivamente sabia quem era ele. Receosa, colocou toda sua atenção na voz. _"O senhor Uchiha gostaria de tratar sobre negócios com a senhorita, contate-nos o mais rápido possível. Tenha uma boa tarde."_

Hinata endureceu, o que diabos Uchiha Fugaku queria com ela? Uchiha Fugaku! Uchiha! Fechou os olhos com força e logo os abriu, com as mãos tremulas repetiu a mensagem, uma, duas, três vezes. Só de imaginar o que esse homem queria com ela, ficava pálida. E como é que ele queria tratar de negócios? Há anos não sabia de nada a respeito dos negócios dos Hyuugas, embora ela mesma fosse uma. Certamente se sua 'família' ficasse sabendo desta mensagem, a acusariam de tentativa de traição, já podia imaginar o olhar de Hiashi se descobrisse. Ainda tremula, Hinata apertou o botão 'excluir'. Soltando um suspiro de alivio, sentiu como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Não queria contato algum com nenhum Uchiha! Endireitando-se, encostou-se à parede mais próxima para ouvir a ultima mensagem.

"_Mensagem cinco: Boa tarde, senhorita Hyuuga! Aqui é Senju Tsunade, diretora do Hospital Konoha." _Sentindo-se estranha, Hinata fitou o telefone com curiosidade. O que a diretora daquele hospital fazia, dando-se ao trabalho de ligar para ela? Não havia pessoas próprias para isso? _"Ocorreu um pequeno... problema envolvendo seu nome aqui no hospital, e gostaríamos que a senhorita pudesse comparecer aqui para esclarecermos esse... problema. Não se preocupe, não é nada grave." _Hinata podia jurar que ouviu a mulher dar uma pequena gargalhada. Mas que tipo de problema sem importância era esse que levava a diretora chefe de um hospital que não freqüentava a mais de oito anos lhe telefonar? De fato, ela não fazia a menor idéia. Sentindo o peso nas costas de volta, continuou prestando atenção no que a mulher dizia. _"Eu realmente não queria preocupar a senhorita, mas acontece que esse... problema precisa ser resolvido o mais rápido possível! Bem... qualquer duvida não duvide em nos telefonar."_ A pequena Hyuuga podia jurar que ouvira Tsunade gargalhar novamente. Agora o porquê, ela não sabia.

"_Não há mais mensagens." _

Espreguiçando-se levemente, Hinata caminhou em direção ao sofá, logo apoiando a perna direita no braço do mesmo. Se lembrava brevemente de Tsunade, mas lembrava com perfeição que fora ela quem tratou sua mãe em seus últimos anos de vida, mas isso havia sido a muitos e muitos anos atrás. Naquela época Hinata tinha entre seis e sete anos e também não havia muito do que se lembrar, Hiashi não gostava da idéia de sua primogênita visitando o leito de sua moribunda esposa, não era coisa para criança, e só quase dezoito anos depois Hinata viera a concordar com o pai. Sabia que Tsunade era uma médica renomada e altamente competente, mas ainda não entendia o porquê exatamente dela ter ligado.

Saindo de perto do sofá e caminhando à janela, observou o casal do apartamento da frente. Lembrou do porteiro comentando que ao prédio ao lado estavam chegando novos vizinhos, um casal de recém-casados, e como o apartamento de frente ao seu era o único que estava à venda nessa temporada, chegou à conclusão de que aquele casal deveriam ser os recém-casados. Suspirou extasiada, ambos se viam tão bem juntos, como se estivessem preparados para passar por cima de qualquer obstáculo, como se nada fosse capaz de derrubá-los . Continuou observando o casal firmemente por sua janela, e se pegou desejando ter um marido, um marido que pudesse compartilhar todos os seus segredos, um homem que lhe seria atencioso, um amigo para os momentos de solidão, um parceiro que a amasse e que mesmo não a prometendo, ela soubesse que ambos juntos poderiam chegar à lua juntos, se quisessem.

Sentindo-se vazia, afastou-se da janela. Ela queria alguém, mas isso não significava que ela encontraria alguém. O amor era algo precioso e sagrado, que deveria ser levado a serio em todos os momentos da vida, e que para Hinata só aparecia uma vez na vida. Resignada, sentou se no sofá.

O amor aparecia na vida de cada pessoa uma vez, e na dela já havia aparecido, mas também já havia desaparecido. Passou os finos dedos entre os fios do cabelo, lembrando se dele, Naruto... Há quanto tempo já não pensava nele? Com certeza a muito, mas ainda não conseguia combater a dor que preenchia seu peito ao se lembrar do menino. Naruto lembrava-lhe o verão, uma manhã de domingo ensolarado, com o céu azul e com poucas nuvens, daqueles dias em que famílias saiam para fazerem piqueniques no parque enquanto observavam o auge da beleza dos girassóis, que floresciam durante todo o verão. Dias em que as pessoas desejam não terminar nunca.

Mas até como os dias mais bonitos, o verão tinha que ir embora para dar espaço ao outono.

A ultima vez que vira Naruto pessoalmente, foi na formatura do colegial e a ultima vez que soube noticias sobre ele, fora em algum telejornal há algum tempo atrás. Telejornal esse, que assim que o escutou o apresentador dizer 'Uzumaki Naruto', fez questão de mudar de canal. Não queria se prender ao passado, por mais que agora o passado não representasse nada. Não fora corajosa o suficiente para se declarar e ponto.

Agoniada, a Hyuuga se levantou e caminhou para o par de tênis que estava jogado no canto perto da mesinha do telefone, logo calçando os. Ela teria um dia cheio hoje e devia parar de pensar em besteiras do passado. Com pressa anotou o numero do hospital que havia ficado salvo na secretaria eletrônica, para logo enfiar o papel com o numero em um dos bolsos da calça, ligaria no caminho. Pegou a bolsa e foi até a porta, para virar uma ultima vez para a janela. Com feições entristecidas seguiu seu caminho.

Hinata não havia sido valente para ir atrás do amor de sua vida, mas ela havia sido valente o suficiente para aprender a parar de gostar do verão.

**.**

**Sábado, 14:58 – Hospital Konoha**

**.**

Shizune irritou-se quando sentiu seu quadril bater agressivamente na mesa do escritório de Tsunade, amaldiçoou se internamente por ficar para lá e para cá correndo no hospital. A pressa era de fato inimiga da perfeição. Mas ela não podia se culpar, não era sua culpa se tinha um dia atarefado! E desde que soubera da situação do menino Uchiha, tudo em seu dia estava dando errado, era como se suas tarefas tivessem dobrado! Agora além de médica, ela estava agindo igual a um detetive atrás do paradeiro da menina Hyuuga.

O som do telefone soou por todo o escritório, Shizune gemeu puxando o mesmo para perto de si, provavelmente seria algum distribuidor de sake renomado, negando com a cabeça refletiu, ligações de distribuidoras de sake eram uma das poucas ligações que eram transferidas para Tsunade. Decidida a não atender ao telefone, foi até ao armário de arquivos procurando pelos arquivos de dois pacientes que se encontravam em estado terminal.

"_Aqui é a Doutora Senju Tsunade, não me deixe nenhuma mensagem se você não for um distribuidor de sake! Piii:" _Shizune torceu o nariz ao ouvir a mensagem pessoal da médica, Tsunade não tomaria jeito nunca! _"Ah, oi? Desculpe o incomodo, mas a senhora me ligou hoje cedo pedindo para eu retornar a ligação no caso de alguma duvida... Ah, é a Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata..."_ Shizune parou de procurar os arquivos no momento em que ouviu a menção do nome da menina, virou a cabeça bruscamente em direção ao telefone colocando toda sua atenção no mesmo. _"E bem eu estou a caminho do ho-hospital para podermos arrumar esse... pro-problema... Então é isso... tchau!"_

Olhando uma ultima vez para o telefone, Shizune deixou sua busca de lado para sair disparada para a porta, precisava encontrar Tsunade o mais rápido possível!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade suspirou irritada, o barulho irritante de seu Pager não parava de soar em sua cintura, puxando o para ver o que era, irritou-se mais ainda. Era Shizune lhe enviando um código que em qualquer dialeto normal significava '_Corra, ou se não algumas cabeças irão começar a rolar. ' _O que diabos era tão importante assim? Será que ela não tinha deixado claro o suficiente que enquanto ela estivesse cuidando do caso do Uchiha não queria que ninguém a incomodasse a menos que alguém esteja morrendo?

Decidida, caminhou apressadamente na direção contraria, encontraria Shizune e daria uns bons gritos com ela, mostraria que quando dava uma ordem ela deveria ser cumprida, iria a seu escritório para tomar um gole de sake e voltaria a fazer o que estava fazendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, onde está Tsunade-sama?" Shizune perguntou assim que avistou a menina de cabelos róseos entrar em seu campo de visão, vestindo o costumeiro jaleco branco e segurando uma sacola de papel com garrafas de sake dentro. "Mas que diabos? Sakura por que você trouxe sake para o hospital?" Perguntou exaltada. Aonde havia parado a ética dos médicos de hoje? Quando viu a Haruno com o cenho abrir a boca com intenção de responder apenas a segunda pergunta, interrompeu-a. "Não responda! Apenas me diga, você viu Tsunade-sama por ai?

Sakura a olhou com um olhar duvidoso, como o de alguém que estava em duvida em responder ou não. "Eu a vi, mas já tem um tempinho... A ultima vez que a vi, ela estava indo em direção àquela sala, sabe, aquela em que a gente guarda os arquivos mortos. Eu ia me voluntariar para ajudar-la a fazer o que é que ela estava indo fazer, até que ela me mandou comprar sake."

"Ah." Então, o sake era para Tsunade? Senju Tsunade era mesmo antiética, mas com certeza continuava sendo uma das médicas mais renomadas de todo o Japão, um sorriso fino riscou em seus lábios, para logo negar com a cabeça. Não era hora de se sentir tão sortuda por ter a oportunidade de trabalhar com sua chefa. Colocando um olhar serio voltou sua atenção a Haruno.

"Sakura, preciso que telefone para a família Uchiha e diga que venham o mais rápido possível, diga que a solução daquele problema está vindo para o hospital." A rósea olhou confusa, _família Uchiha, solução daquele problema? _Mas que porra era essa que Shizune estava falando, com intenções de interromper a médica-chefe foi cortada.

Sentindo o olhar confuso de Sakura sobre si, prosseguiu. "Eu explico depois... o telefone está na recepção, não demore!"

A Haruno sequer teve tempo de contestar, Shizune já havia saído correndo para o elevador. Olhando para a sacola em seus braços, percebeu a sacola de papel com sake dentro uma vez esquecida. O que ela faria agora com essa sacola? Pensou exaltada. Fazendo o mesmo caminho que Shizune, parou em frente ao elevador apertando o botão para chamar-lo.

Há quanto tempo não ouvia falar dessa família? Com certeza a ultima vez em que ouvira falar dela fora durante a formatura do colegial. Ah, o colegial... Como era doce se lembrar daquela época... Se lembrar da família Uchiha lhe apertava o peito, pois acabava por se lembrar de Uchiha Sasuke, seu primeiro amor. Amor esse que foi rejeitado pelo garoto de olhos de cor ônix. Sentiu o rosto corar ao se lembrar do menino, como ele era bonito! Não via o Uchiha desde aquela época, se entristeceu, em pensar que naquela época ela pensava que hoje em dia já estaria casada com ele e com alguns filhos. Suspirou frustrada, como fora ingênua naquela época.

Decidida a deixar esses pensamentos de lado ficou apertando o botão do elevador por diversas vezes seguidas, como se aquilo fosse fazer com que o elevador chegasse mais rápido. Telefonaria para os Uchihas e então daria um jeito de se livrar daquela garrafa de sake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada na poltrona giratória cinza, Tsunade bufou irritada quando olhou para o relógio. Há uma hora havia encontrado Shizune, há cinqüenta minutos Sakura havia chegado com seu sake dizendo que já havia ligado para a família Uchiha, há trinta minutos a família Uchiha havia chegado ao hospital e havia sido direcionada para seu escritório, há trinta ela só ficava ali, fitando as faces dos Uchihas e enquanto trocavam alguns monossílabos e há uma hora não havia sinal algum de Hyuuga Hinata!

Shizune olhou para sua chefa enquanto tomava o gole do chá verde que havia sido servido a poucos minutos. Era notável que Tsunade estava ficando irritada e era capaz de que se a menina Hyuuga não chegasse nos próximos minutos, era capaz de algumas cabeças começarem a rolar. Fitou o liquido amarelado em sua xícara. Para resumo de conversa, a cabeça dela ia rolar, pensou. Com o olhar tenso, começou a olhar para todos que estavam naquele escritório. Sentada em sua poltrona e olhando irritada para o relógio estava Tsunade, de frente a mesma estava Uchiha Fugaku em uma pose intimidante que olhava para tudo e para todos com um ar de superioridade, a poltrona do lado do mesmo estava desocupada, Shizune deduziu que a haviam deixado vaga para quando a ex-herdeira de Hiashi chegasse. No canto direito da sala dividindo um sofá para duas pessoas, encontravam se Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Mikoto. O primeiro olhava para a janela com indiferença e a segunda fitava seu chá com tristeza. Logo depois estava ela, sentada na poltrona que fazia jogo com o sofá. Suspirou ao voltar seu olhar para a mulher Uchiha, ela deixava transparecer que estava sofrendo.

Com as mãos tremulas apoiou sua xícara em uma de suas coxas, Shizune já havia visto centenas de pessoas com olhares semelhantes ao de Mikoto na vida, não havia razão para se sentir mal por ela. Deixando seus pensamentos fluírem olhou novamente para a Uchiha, como médica, Shizune nunca teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito de ser mãe. Quando criança queria ser médica e assim que entrara no colegial estudara mais que todos para tentar um admissão na faculdade de medicina de Toudai, no final das contas ela foi admitida, se destacou entre todos os outros universitários, conseguiu chamar a atenção de Tsunade que desde então a tomara como pupila e que desde então não havia mais tempo para vida social. Olhou de volta para sua sensei, será que ela terminaria igual àquela médica renomada que se encontrava sentada com um olhar aborrecido naquela sala? Baixando o olhar para seu colo Shizune riscou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, desde que fosse igual Tsunade, ela não se importava.

Fugaku resmungou baixinho enquanto olhava Tsunade bufar irritada em direção ao relógio. Em que diabos havia se metido aquela moleca, filha de Hiashi? Exaltado levantou-se de sua poltrona e caminhou em direção a janela sendo observado por todos, já fazia quase meia hora que ele estava ali, sentado e espera e nada da menina! Por Kami, ele era Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha! Ninguém o fazia esperar! Olhou irritado para Tsunade que ao olhar-lo revirou os olhos para logo voltar a observar o relógio. Ele sabia que a menina Hyuuga vinha, só não sabia que ia demorar tanto, a própria Tsunade havia repetido a mensagem de voz que a menina havia deixado em seu escritório mais cedo. Voltou seu olhar para a janela seguindo com seus pensamentos.

"Tsunade-dono a senhora tem certeza de que não há como vermos Sasuke-kun enquanto essa menina não chega?" Perguntou melodicamente Mikoto, desde que o filho sofrera o acidente ela não o havia visto.

Fugaku, Itachi e Shizune olharam atentamente Tsunade para ouvir a resposta. "Me desculpe Mikoto-dono, mas Sasuke está sedado." Fazendo uma pausa prosseguiu. "No entanto, eu já dei ordens de que quando ele acordasse uma das enfermeiras do corredor o trouxesse aqui para confirmarmos se ele de fato não se lembra de nenhum... parente." Com o olhar atento, Tsunade assistiu os ombros de Mikoto se encolherem ligeiramente, suspirou alto, o ar naquela sala estava pesado, mas ela tinha certeza, não era nada comparado ao que iria ficar.

"Tanta gente para Sasuke falar que estava casado e aquele moleque vai logo escolher uma Hyuuga, só para me contrariar!" Acusou Fugaku, voltando a se sentar continuou resmungando. Shizune fitou suas costas, nem parecia mais aquele homem com o olhar de indiferença que havia entrado naquela sala há alguns minutos atrás.

Chamando a atenção de todos, o telefone começou a tocar. No segundo toque foi imediatamente atendido por Tsunade. Todos colocaram sua atenção na médica.

"Senju Tsunade" Houve uma grande pausa, Tsunade ouvia com atenção o que lhe era dito no telefone. "Eu disse que não queria ser incomodada!" Mikoto, Shizune e Fugaku soltaram um suspiro frustrado, enquanto Itachi se manteve impassível, tinham tido a esperança de que fosse a Hyuuga quem tivesse chegado. "Quem? Não, não! Mande a entrar!" Outra pausa, todos os olhares voltados para Tsunade. "Não, mande a entrar agora!" Exaltada, a Senju desligou o telefone em uma única batida. "É ela!" Sua voz saiu rouca e Tsunade não evitou sorrir maliciosa em direção a porta. O show ia começar.

Depois que Tsunade havia anunciado que Hinata se encontrava no hospital, ninguém dentro daquele escritório disse alguma coisa ou fez algum movimento brusco, mas era possível notar que os olhares de todos haviam mudado naquela sala. Mikoto demonstrava um misto de desconforto e alivio, Itachi demonstrava curiosidade e ansiedade, sequer lembrava o homem com semblante indiferente de poucos minutos atrás, Fugaku olhava com desgosto, Shizune com um fino sorriso nos lábios olhava com alivio e Tsunade observando a expressão de todos olhava com satisfação. Olhou de relance para o sake, em cima de uma mesinha no canto do escritório e seus olhos se encheram de malicia. Só lhe faltava o sake para poder apreciar aquilo tudo de uma forma melhor.

Batidas na porta ecoaram no ouvido de todos, Shizune se levantou de onde estava sentada e caminhou em direção a porta, para abrir-la. Ao abrir murmurou um ligeiro 'entre'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando Hinata chegou ao hospital, ela não havia pensado que iria demorar tanto, mas ultimamente o sistema de transporte publico de Tókio se encontrava um caos. Tentara pegar um ônibus, mas todos os que passavam nenhum ia para aquele canto da cidade, então tivera que pegar um metro, mas a estação mais próxima ficava a dois quarteirões de onde estava a parada de ônibus em que se encontrava. Quando conseguiu chegar à estação, chegou ofegante e vermelha, afinal ela havia ido correndo! Mas o estranho foi à estranha sensação que preencheu seu peito quando ela pisou no Hospital Konoha, como se o que quer que fosse o problema ele iria mudar sua vida. Não dando atenção a esses pensamentos, ela foi até a secretaria que estava na recepção e lhe perguntou a respeito da doutora Senju, a mulher olhando atentamente para suas roupas e torceu o nariz, perguntou seu nome e ligou para Tsunade. Hinata notou como estava vestida, um jeans velho, uma camiseta branca, um cardigan preto por cima da blusa, um par de tênis all star vermelho desbotado e uma bolsa transversal preta que comprara em um brechó em Osaka. O que diabos tinha de errado com ela?Lembrou se então que ali as pessoas se importavam de como você andava vestido. Corou ao se sentir observada.

Enquanto a recepcionista ligava para Tsunade, Hinata caminhou para o bebedouro que ficava no canto da recepção, pode notar que havia muitas pessoas através da porta de vidro a direita, então deduziu que aquela deveria ser a sala de esperas. Correr por dois quarteirões definitivamente não era saudável, decidiu Hinata, parecia que ela não bebia água por dias! Bebeu a maior quantidade que pode para virar-se e voltar até a recepcionista. Apoiou-se levemente no balcão de mármore, a mulher lhe enviou mais um olhar de desgosto. Sentindo o calor acumular no rosto desviou o olhar. "Tsunade-sama te espera no escritório dela. Pegue o elevador, décimo quarto andar. Siga em frente, é a ultima porta do corredor."

Vendo que a recepcionista voltou seu olhar para o computador em sua frente, Hinata murmurou um singelo 'obrigado' e caminhou em direção ao elevador. Entrou no mesmo, apertou o botão do décimo quarto andar e viu como as portas de metal se fechavam. Ao contrario de muitos elevadores, aquele ali não tinha musica instrumental alguma, era apenas os sons dos _clicks_ que faziam à medida que avançava um andar.

Uma vez no andar desejado, Hinata caminhou em passos hesitantes ao longo do corredor, sempre seguindo em frente. Era de fato um corredor muito longo e com poucas portas, era branco e bem iluminado, havia plaquinhas douradas na altura de seus olhos em cada porta com nomes de médicos ou de salas, olhou para a ultima porta no corredor, parecia pequena daquela distancia. Continuou fitando as portas pela quais passava. Sem sombra de duvidas aquilo ali era mesmo um hospital.

A Hyuuga pensou que caminhar por todo aquele corredor lhe tomaria algum tempo, mas pelo visto havia sido mais rápido do que tinha desejado em um minuto ou dois já se via plantada em frente à porta com a plaquinha com os dizeres _Drª. Senju Tsunade – Diretora Chefe_. Inspirou e espirou por alguns segundos significativos, queira atrasar o maior tempo possível a entrada naquela sala. Não vinha som nenhum lá de dentro, era como se estivessem esperando por ela. Não seja burra! É claro que estão te esperando lá dentro, se repreendeu mentalmente. Com as mãos tremulas bateu de leve na porta, o que quer que estivesse esperando por ela, não trazia uma sensação muito boa.

Suspirou pesadamente, será que tinha batido fraco?

Quando pensou em levantar a mão novamente à porta foi aberta vagarosamente, conseguiu ouvir um baixo 'entre', a pessoa que abriu a porta lhe dava espaço suficiente para entrar pela mesma.

Entrou com o rosto abaixado, e só então quando ouviu a porta se fechar que teve coragem de levantar o olhar. Corou quando notou cinco pares de olhos curiosos voltado em sua direção. Mas que diabos, será que ela havia entrado no escritório de Tsunade enquanto ela estava em reunião? Seu rosto ficou um vermelho mais intenso ainda, Hinata desejou que um buraco se abrisse debaixo dela. O silencio era angustiante, ninguém dizia nada, todos a fitavam esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Sentindo a garganta seca Hinata tentou balbuciar uma desculpa plausível por atrapalhar a aparentemente reunião da médica. "Me des-desculpe Senju-san, não sabia que-que estava ocu-ocupada, sua recepcionista di-disse que estava tudo bem eu-eu subir para me en-encontrar com a senhora." Sentiu se corar mais ainda, há anos que ela não gaguejava daquele jeito! "Se a se-senhora quiser eu posso es-esperar que termine." Amaldiçoou se mentalmente, com certeza só nessa desculpa ela havia gaguejado mais que os últimos seis meses!

Um bolo se formava em sua garganta, por que ninguém dizia nada?

"Não se preocupe Hyuuga-san" A voz feminina soou firme, Hinata não pode evitar olhar para a mulher loira à sua frente. "Nós estávamos apenas esperando a senhorita."

"E-eu?" Perguntou a menina de olhos perolados passando o olhar amedrontado por todos os rostos. Quando passou seu olhar por Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, não os reconheceu, mas teve o pressentimento que já tinha visto aqueles rostos pelo menos uma vez na vida.

"Sim, sim! Vamos sente se aqui!" Tsunade apontava para a poltrona ao lado de Fugaku. Relutante Hinata caminhou vagarosamente sob olhares atentos para a cadeira. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas naquela sala havia aberto a boca para dizer um só 'A'.

"Eu suponho que você deva saber quem são essas pessoas, não é mesmo Hyuuga-san?"

Se concentrando o máximo possível para não gaguejar, respondeu a pergunta da médica. Passou os olhos rapidamente por todos daquele cômodo novamente, para logo voltar o olhar amedrontado para Tsunade. "Desculpe-me dou-doutora, mas não... Não conheço nenhuma de-dessas pessoas."

Fugaku que antes a olhava apenas curioso, voltou seu olhar se sentindo ultrajado. Como que diabos aquela menina dizia que não o conhecia? Céus, ele era Uchiha Fugaku! Todos sabiam quem era ele! Todos, e aquela menina não seria exceção! Por que Sasuke tinha que ser tão idiota e bater o carro? Se esse maldito acidente não tivesse acontecido, ele nunca teria se sentido tão ofendido como estava se sentindo naquele momento! Bufou irritado, Hinata ao sentir o olhar do Uchiha afundou-se um pouco mais em sua poltrona. "Essa menina é com certeza filha de Hiashi! Olhem só é ignorante igual a ele!" Acusou Fugaku.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, ela não havia sido ignorante e nem havia tido a intenção de ter sido. Como uma pessoa poderia lhe acusar de algo tão, tão, tão terrível? Ela era filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, mas definitivamente não era igual a ele! Fechou as mãos em punho sob seus jeans em uma reação nervosa. "Se-senhor, eu realmente não sei quem-quem o senhor é. Desculpe-me se eu o ofen-onfendi." Agora não havia mais olhares raivosos em sua direção, apenas olhares de choque e assustados. Hinata sentou o rosto arder, pela quantidade de sangue que se acumulava ali.

Se recuperando do choque, Tsunade pigarreou despertando todos de seus choques. Definitivamente pela primeira vez em sua vida ela viu um Hyuuga pedir desculpas, um Hyuuga! Fitou a menina de olhos perolados por alguns segundos, se ela não tivesse os olhos de cor perola jamais diria que era a filha de Hiashi ou que fosse uma Hyuuga. Os Hyuugas eram conhecidos por seus olhares frios, por intimidarem a todos, sua indiferença e seu porte altamente elegante e bem, a menina a sua frente não tinha absolutamente nada daquilo. Hinata gaguejava, corava e se sentia intimidada por tudo, parecia desastrada e pelo modo que falava parecia submissa. Tsunade abriu um pequeno sorriso malicioso imaginando qual seria o tipo de reação que a Hyuuga tomaria diante daquele _problema._

"Hyuuga-san não se-" Tsunade começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompida pela menina a sua frente.

"Hinata."

"Como?" Questionou a médica.

"Me-me chame de Hinata." Disse com polidez.

A Senju olhou intensamente para Hinata que corou quando se sentia observada. "Bem Hinata-san, primeiramente eu quero que a senhorita me desculpe por ter pedido que a senhora viesse o mais rápido possível ao hospital, mas acontece que o nosso" Tsunade sorriu maliciosa fitando a face confusa da Hyuuga "probleminha é mais complicado do que podíamos imaginar."

Hinata se sentiu mal, será que alguém estava doente? Ou será que alguém havia morrido? Se enfureceu, como é que ninguém tinha avisado a ela sobre nenhum acidente? Com algumas oitavas mais altas perguntou. "Mas a senhora me disse que não-não era nada grave!"

Aquele tom surpreendeu Tsunade, pelo visto a menina Hyuuga não era tão submissa assim. Todos no cômodo mantinham toda a atenção na conversa das duas mulheres. A médica a olhou para a menina a sua frente irônica. "Talvez para a senhorita, Hinata-san não seja nada grave." Tsunade fez uma pausa. "Mas eu tenho certeza que para a família Uchiha é muito grave!"

Hinata tapou a boca com a mão e abriu os olhos assustada. "Uchiha?" Agora sim, se lembrava de onde havia visto aqueles rostos, quando adolescente Hiashi a forçava a frequentar alguns brunchs que as esposas de seus sócios organizavam. E era obvio que na maioria dos brunchs em que freqüentou, ela encontrou a família Uchiha lá, embora nunca houvessem apresentado aquela família para si formalmente por conta da grande inimizade que os Hyuugas e os Uchihas compartilhavam. Hinata olhou para o lado e percebeu, quem estava ao seu lado era Uchiha Fugaku! Fugaku, de feições duras, olhos cor de ônix, olhar carrancudo e frio. Voltou seu olhar por toda a sala e fitou os rostos das três pessoas que estavam sentados em um sofá e uma poltrona. O primeiro era um homem, parecia alto, tinha a pele pálida, olhos de cor ônix, o cabelo puxado em um baixo rabo de cavalo, o olhar frio, lábios finos e a pele parecia tão macia... Hinata corou com esses pensamentos. Ela estava presa em uma sala com a família Uchiha, embora estivesse diretamente desligada de sua família, ela pode imaginar seus ancestrais se revirando em suas tumbas. Passou a olhar para a mulher que se encontrava ao lado, sua pele era bem pálida mais que a dos outros Uchihas na sala, era notável os olhos inchados e as rugas de preocupação, mas a mulher ainda se mantinha bonita, deduziu que aquela deveria ser a esposa de Fugaku. Continuou passando a vista até chegar à outra mulher, essa tinha os cabelos repicados até um pouco abaixo do queixo, olhos e cabelos escuros, vestindo roupas brancas e Hinata se pegou questionando se aquela mulher também era uma Uchiha. Reconheceu os rostos dos dois Uchihas, mas ela não fazia idéia de quem era aquela pessoa.

"Bem Senju-san, eu-eu realmente não entendo o porquê da se-senhora ter me chamado aqui." Hinata olhou desconfortavelmente para a médica. "Se a senhora pu-puder ser mais clara, eu-eu agradeceria."

"Hinata-san, me chame apenas de Tsunade." Vendo que seria interrompida, Tsunade sinalizou que não toleraria interrupções. "Eu imagino que a senhora tenha estudado com Uchiha Sasuke, não?"

Hinata piscou confusa. Lembrou-se do menino bonito e frio, amigo de Naruto pelo qual todas as colegiais eram apaixonadas. Ela havia estudado com o Uchiha desde que eram crianças até se formarem no ensino médio e embora tivessem passado diversos anos na mesma sala nenhum dos dois tiveram o interesse de firmar uma amizade, com exceção do jardim de infância, mas todos no jardim de infância eram amigos, então não valia.

"Bem, eu-eu estudei com Uchiha-san durante al-alguns anos." Respondeu polidamente.

"O quão próxima você era do meu filho?" Perguntou Fugaku com a voz fria.

Sentindo os olhares curiosos de Mikoto e Shizune em suas costas, esclareceu. "Nós nun-nunca fomos amigos, se-senhor!" Notou os olhares surpreendidos de todos, até parecia que esperavam que ela e Sasuke tivessem alguma coisa. Hinata não entendia o que é que Uchiha Sasuke tinha haver com aquilo tudo? Ele sequer estava ali!

"Acontece Hinata-san que Sasuke sofreu um acidente muito grave." A voz seria de Tsunade soou pelo cômodo chamando a atenção de todos. "E nós estávamos esperando que a senhorita pudesse-nos... ajudar!"

A menina de olhos perolados piscou mais confusa ainda, como é que ela podia ajudar Sasuke? Ela não podia fazer nada, não era medica nem nada do tipo! "Sabe, eu ain-ainda não estou entendendo. Como eu pos-posso ajudar Uchiha-san? Eu sequer o-o conhecia!"

Mikoto e Tsunade se mexeram desconfortáveis, a médica mais ainda. Como contar para aquela menina que aparentemente um ex-colega de escola achava que estava casado com ela?

"Acontece que Sasuke sofreu um traumatismo craniano." Tsunade viu Mikoto ficar aos prantos enquanto escutava a conversa e viu a reação assustada de Hinata, olhando para a Uchiha, continuou. "Não se preocupe, ele já está estável!... E desde que ele acordou, Sasuke vem sofrendo alguns tipos de... delírios." Os prantos de Mikoto pioraram.

Hinata franziu a testa. "Que tipo de de-delírios?" Ela podia até imaginar-lo correndo por todo o hospital imaginando ver as fã girls e gritando para que o deixassem em paz. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou.

Nesse momento Fugaku desviou o olhar e Tsunade fez uma careta. "Bem, ele não se lembra de ninguém ou de nada. Ele sequer se lembra o nome dele!"

"Eu pen-pensava que o nome disso e-era amnésia..." Disse Hinata baixinho.

A loira franziu o cenho, claro que ela sabia o que era amnésia, e ela sabia a diferença entre amnésia e delírios! Estava começando a se irritar. "Hinata-san, Sasuke não tem amnésia! Por mais que ele não se lembre que ele é um Uchiha, de sua infância, sua adolescência ou de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido com ele, ele acha que viveu coisas que bem... ele não viveu." A médica viu a Hyuuga assentir para que prosseguisse. "Na mente dele, ele pensa que é um órfão e que é casado."

Hinata estava agoniada, o que é que ela tinha haver com isso? Com o olhar confuso voltou a se dirigir a Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, eu-eu não quero soar rude, mas o que-que isso tem haver comigo?" A médica abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Era obvio que a menina a sua frente vai achar que era ela quem estava delirando.

"Hinata, Sasuke pensa que _você _é a mulher dele!" Tsunade disse bruscamente, sem nenhuma formalidade. Hinata abriu a boca em horror, se levantou da poltrona sob o olhar atento de todos. Ela não poderia ter ouvido isso, não mesmo! Afastou-se um pouco da poltrona que ficava de frente a mesa e parou se sentindo congelada, olhou para todos. Mikoto a olhava com os olhos chorosos, Shizune a olhava preocupada, Itachi a olhava com incerteza, Fugaku a olhava frustrado e Tsunade olhava entre um misto de satisfação e preocupação. A Hyuuga não aguentou, soltou um risinho nervoso e se virou para Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, isso é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto?" A voz saiu firme e sem gaguejos.

"Eu receio que não..."

Hinata se virou e caminhou mecanicamente até a porta, parou em frente à mesma, na duvida de sair ou não, ela não estava conseguindo pensar. O que estava sendo dito naquele escritório era completamente loucura! Até parece, ela e Uchiha Sasuke! Virou e olhou de novo para Tsunade, então começou a rir e esperou que todos fizessem o mesmo, para poder confirmar que aquilo não passava de uma piada de mau gosto e que a família Uchiha só queria tirar uma com a sua cara.

Só que, ninguém riu.

Parando de rir lentamente, sentiu o ar ficando mais pesado e o oxigênio cada vez mais denso, estava tudo rodando! Por que diabos aquela sala estava cada vez mais escura e embaçada? Hinata olhou para o teto procurando pelas lâmpadas, talvez o problema estivesse nelas.

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

"Tsunade-sama." A voz de Shizune oscilou. "Eu acho que ela desmaiou!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: **

COMO EU ESTOU SUMIDA! DESCULPEM A DEMORA E ME DESCULPEM MAIS AINDA POR NÃO TER UMA DESCULPA DECENTE x.x' O que eu posso dizer é que meu ano de 2010 foi basicamente uma droga e a escola me tomou meu tempo de todas as formas possíveis.

Eu nunca, jamais pensei que eu demoraria mais de um ano para poder atualizar essa fic! Eu juro! No inicio dessa semana eu estava dando uma olhada nos arquivos antigos do PC e achei o do segundo cap. de Ilusões Insanas, que por incrível que pareça só tinha um parágrafo escrito, parágrafo esse que estava um lixo! Ai eu decidi que já era hora de terminar, então terminei :D Não ficou muito bom, me desculpem! Mas é que eu normalmente não trabalho muito com personagens do tipo Fugaku, Shizune, Mikoto ou Tsunade. Mas saibam que é a partir de agora que a historia vai começar a rolar! Porque o mais difícil já rolou né? A Hinata acabou de descobrir que ela está 'aparentemente' casada com o Sasuke, pelo menos na mente dele!

Bem, só para esclarecer eu já tenho metade do terceiro cap. pronto, só falta terminar algumas coisinhas e tcharam! Fica pronto!

Bem, eu só volto a estudar agora no mês de fevereiro, mas eu vou me esforçar o máximo para tentar manter atualizações regulares, claro, caso ainda haja pessoas interessadas em uma atualização, se não esse fic irá entrar em hiatos e eu começo a me dedicar apenas a projetos do futuro. Por que vocês sabem né? Poucas reviews desiludem qualquer autor.

**Agradeços aos reviews de:**

_Tilim; gesy; LanA Puccio.O; Camila; izzy dL-; Ana Luisa; __marcy bolger;_ _Cristal Princess; ; Emmi T. Black; Jeh – Hyuuga – Lupin; Cyelly; boro; gabi; pandoraff_

Muito obrigada por suas reviews e me desculpem por não ter-las respondido!

**.**

**.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**FICO NA ESPERA DE REVIEWS :)**

Beijos, Jane Nylleve


End file.
